The Black Blade of Anarchy
by Jet556
Summary: Sequel to "Ninja Ping", set in 1989. Upon hearing of RadCircles' defeat, an person known as "the Leader" plans to take over the world and engulf it in darkness through an evil sword called "the Black Blade of Anarchy." A Canadian Army General named Wendell Barrage recruits Lee Ping and tells him that only he can defeat the Leader. And the Hoplite's identity is finally revealed!
1. A Dinner Party

**Welcome everyone. This will be the conclusion to the little Ninja Ping trilogy I have created. Enjoy and review.**

 **A Dinner Party**

The place was the home of Basil Hagen and the event was a dinner party. Standing by a fireplace, Basil told some of his guests a story. The guests were Camillio Martinez, Wendell Barrage and his archenemy Brad Von Chilstein.

"So then the guy after said 'Fortunately, Carl had monkey feet' leading to Carl to have the most hilarious reaction ever seen." Said Basil.

"And all this because as the second person in order to speak you said 'Unfortunately, his girlfriend is his right hand?'" asked Cam.

"Yes." Replied Basil.

"So what happened next?" asked Brad.

"The next guy said 'Unfortunately, Carl's feet were run over three consecutive times." Replied Basil.

"Now what did the guy after you say again?" asked Cam.

"He said 'Fortunately, it is not my girlfriend." Replied Basil.

"So who was next?" asked Brad.

"Carl."

"And what did he say?" asked Cam.

"'Fortunately, I have wings.' Followed by the guy after him saying 'Unfortunately, they tasted good.' And then we were interrupted by the sheer horror of a pelican swallowing a living pigeon."

"Well, there goes my appetite." Commented Brad, walking away from the fireplace.

"Can't say that was good for an Ornithophobe to see." Commented Cam.

"Not that this story isn't fascinating, Mr. Hagen but I have been meaning to ask you something." Said Barrage.

"Yes, General, and what has that been?"

"Is it true you know someone by the name of Lee Ping?"


	2. After Dinner

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **After Dinner**

After Basil had answered Barrage's question, Barrage inquired about information regarding Lee Ping. Basil gave the information and then not long after dinner happened.

After dinner, Basil spoke to his guests about a subject different than the game "Fortunately, Unfortunately." History buff Cam was nearby.

"Now, Rabbinical Judaism tells us that Moses was born in 1391 telling us that the pharaoh of the oppression was Thutmose IV, the pharaoh when Moses went into exile was Akhenaten and that the pharaoh of the exodus was Horemheb."

"How?" asked Cam. "How did you reach that conclusion?"

"Well, Moses was forty when he went into exile and he was eighty at the time of the exodus thus I just had to correspond Moses' age with the pharaohs at the time."

Cam nodded approvingly. "Yes, that is very well done."

"But Jerome on the other hand gives the date of Moses' birth as 1592 making the respective pharaohs… Uh, Cam who was the pharaoh in 1592?"

"Just skip him and get to the ones in 1552 and 1512."

"Uh, right." Said Basil. "Now, lets see here… They are… They are… Khamudi and Thutmose I."

Cam nodded. "That's right. Is there any other dates given?"

"Yes, 1571! Meaning the pharaohs would have been… Who was the pharaoh in 1571, Cam?"

"Skip him too, Basil!"

"Okay, then… Now lets see here the one of his exile would have been Ahmose I and the one of the exodus would have been Thutmose II!"

"And who gives that date?" asked Cam.

"James Ussher." Replied Basil.

"Great, now that we are finished with this history lesson can I take you aside please to ask you something?"

"Sure." Basil and Cam walked out of Basil's living room and into the hallway. "Now, what's up?"

"I understand Barrage was asking you about a Lee Ping?" asked Cam.

"Yes."

"Why was he asking about this Lee Ping?"


	3. The Interview with Lee Ping

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **The Interview with Lee Ping**

"Basil doesn't have much interest in taking part in violence." Stated Lee as he led General Barrage into the kitchen of his and Tina's home. "Odd considering the stories he writes and plays he acts in. However, what is an Arthurian story without a Mordred or someone similar? And what is Hamlet without the climatic duel?"

"He knows nothing about the reason I have come, Mr. Ping." Stated Barrage. "I merely stated I wanted to interview you about a job."

"I never stated anything about my ninja work but I doubt you specified what kind of a job you wanted to interview me for." Commented Lee as he sat down in a chair at the table. "Now, what is this job exactly?"

"What do you know about someone known as 'the Leader?'" asked Barrage.

"Isn't that some super villain's name?" asked Lee. "Couldn't this person have thought of a different alias?"

"Yes, well he has heard of the death of RadCircles." Continued Barrage.

"That was last year!" exclaimed Lee. "Good lord, how does it take someone a year to hear of someone's death?"

"It didn't." stated Barrage. "Our late intelligence officer informed us that the Leader had learned of RadCircles death last year and had the search for a 'Black Blade of Anarchy' begun not long after so he might take over the world and engulf it in darkness. So, I am here to recruit you."

"What is the Black Blade of Anarchy exactly?" asked Lee. "Some sort of anti-Excalibur?"

"We have discovered that it was none other than Murgleys, the sword of Ganelon."

"Who?" asked Lee, thoroughly unfamiliar with the name. "In the last three dinner parties of Basil's I have attended, he and Cam Martinez spent all of them discussing the historicity of the Trojan War. That name does not sound Greek or Hittite."

"Ganelon was knight who betrayed Charlemgane's army to the Muslims, which led to the Battle of Roncevaux Pass. Ganelon was based on Archbishop Wenilo of Sens who betrayed not Charlemage but his grandson Charles the Bald. No one knows where Wenilo was buried so…"

"You want me to get the sword?"

"Yes." Stated Barrage.

"Well then, sounds like I'm going to France." Said Lee.


	4. To France

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **To France**

After Barrage had left, Lee started packing. He would probably only need a few things but if this turned into an adventure that took him all over then he'd need quite a bit of clothing. It was about that point that Tina arrived home from her new job at an antique store. After the adventure involving the Early Boat of Death she did not want to work with Blompkins any more, eve if he had given his word he would not try anything like it again.

"Are we going to somewhere?" asked Tina as she walked into their bedroom and found Lee packing.

"General Barrage has recruited me to go to France to stop some guy called 'the Leader' from getting something dubbed the 'Black Blade of Anarchy.'" Explained Lee.

"Well, that is convenient." Commented Tina. "My first day at my new job is just before the shop closes for a week of renovations. Guess I'm coming along."

"Why?" asked Lee. "I thought you wanted out of the hero business."

"Can you speak French?" asked Tina in return.

"Well, uh…" Lee sat on the bed and looked around their room. "France was West Francia so surely French can't be that different from Italian or German."

"I am definitely coming with you." Said Tina. "I've always wanted to see France and if you think speaking Italian or German isn't any different from speaking French you will need someone who can speak the language with you."


	5. Named for a Celtic Tribe

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Named for a Celtic Tribe**

Paris. The capital of France whatever it may be. Before that it had been the capital of West Francia, Kingdom of the West Franks, and even earlier it had been the capital of Francia from 508 to Francia's division in 768, before 508 Francia's capital had been Tournai, which was located in modern Belgium. Francia's predecessors included the Western Roman Empire, the Frisian Kingdom and Germania none of which featured Paris as a capital, especially since Germania was not a unified nation.

The name was derived from its earliest inhabitants: a Pre-Roman Gallic tribe known as the Parisii, a Celtic Iron Age people who lived on the banks of the river Seine in Gaul. Gaul was the homeland of the Celtic people known as the Gauls and it encompassed modern day France, Luxembourg, Belgium, most of Switzerland, parts of Northern Italy as well as parts of the Netherlands and Germany on the west bank of the Rhine. The chief city or Oppidum of the Parisii was Lutetia that later became an important part, but not the capital, of the Roman province Gallia Lugdunensis and ultimately Lutetia became Paris, which was named after its founders.

Wenilo had been an Aquitanii who served as the Archbishop of Lens from 836 to 837. He died in 865 and would have been buried in a Sens so for what reason were Lee and Tina is Paris, which was as far away from Aquitaine as the Macedonian descended Cleopatra was from being either raven haired and ivory skinned or a black woman? It would seem that Murgleys had been taken to the catacombs beneath Paris, lest it would be stolen from Wenilo's grave in Sens essentially making the sword in the proverbial needle in a haystack. Thus when Lee and Tina went looking they found themselves wishing they were actually looking for a needle in a haystack since it probably would have been easier than looking for a sword in this mass grave. It wasn't really finding the sword that was the issue, it was finding the group that was working for the Leader since it seemed there was many archaeological groups down in the catacombs and making things worse that they had no idea what the Leader's real name even was.

So, they retired back to their hotel room only to find the Hoplite waiting there for them.

"So, you found nothing?" asked the Hoplite.

"How do you keep showing up like this?" asked Lee. "Do you have the whole world bugged or something?"

"No, we just travel in the same social circles." Stated the Hoplite.

"What social circles, exactly?" asked Tina.

"I think I'll withhold that."


	6. To the Champs-Elysees

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **To the Champs-Elysees**

"The Leader has the Black Blade of Anarchy already." Stated the Hoplite. "He is at the Champs-Elysees."

"That is the broadest and most prestigious avenue in Paris!" exclaimed Tina. "It's name is the French name for the Elysian Fields, the paradise of dead heroes in Greek mythology."

"Of course some evil-doer would bring a weapon of great power to a place like that. It is closest one can get to brining Satan's pitchfork into Heaven." Commented Lee. "Where is he exactly?"

"The Arc de Tromphe." Replied the Hoplite.

"That is one of Paris' most famous monuments!" stated Tina. "It was commissioned after Napoleon's victory at the Battle of Austerlitz, the very peak of his fortunes."

"And now the Leader wants to make it the place of his victory." Commented Lee.

"Then to the Champs-Elysees we go." The Hoplite walked towards the window only for Lee to put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hold on, not yet." Said Lee. "It's been a year since we met. We have fought side by side twice so how about you tell us who you are? Besides, we already know. You've got the same height, build and voice. You are Basil Hagen!"

The Hoplite then removed his helmet. It was not Basil Hagen. It was Cam Martinez.

"Or not…" said Tina. "That is quite the impression you can do of Basil."

"And I can now understand why you were complaining about stilts last year." Added Lee. "Wait, does Basil know you're using him as a red herring?"

"No but I should tell him one of these days." Stated Cam.


	7. Barrage in Paris

**Welcome back everyone. Short but it is something. Enjoy and review.**

 **Barrage in Paris**

Waiting for word from Lee Ping, Barrage sat in the Canadian Embassy in Paris.

Always he was to recruit and wait.

It had a nice view of Notre-Dame Cathedral… The back of the cathedral!

Always he was to recruit and wait.

"Did Lee Ping accept the mission?" asked Barrage's superior.

"Yes, he did." Was Barrage's answer.

Always he was to recruit and wait.

And then the phone rang! His waiting was done for now.


	8. Murgleys

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Murgleys**

The sword of Ganelon! The sword of traitorous Frankish count and adversary of Roland! It was his at last!

The gold pommel was said to hold a holy relic! Yes, it was not the best seax in all of France that the Leader wanted so he might conquer the world as William had conquered England but the relic inside the sword's pommel!

Pawing at the carbuncle shining on the pommel like the beast-man he was, the Leader smiled. He was a creature of a lost age and with this he would be able to once more be master of the world!

Yes… The Proto-Rome and Francia that his people had created would once more rule the world! Before that man from the Atlantic had arrived his people had made slaves of the humans. If he had never came, still he would be master!

The man with the mark of the tiger upon his face… He wielded both sword and axe and with a savage from Scotland wielding a spear drove the Leader out.

Drove him out into the swamps! Until the day he entered into a living death, the Leader had lived in those swamps. His youth was gone! Now he was old and wanted what had been his back, youth included.

He would have it back and this night would be the moment of his return to power!


	9. Just a Brand

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Just a Brand**

The Leader. A yellow creature that bore some resemblance to a horrid cross between man and reptile stood looking at the Black Blade of Anarchy. He was old, far older than Sweyn Forkbeard was when he became King of England. This sword was his last hope until the Angel of Death took him like a breeze snuffing out a candle's flame.

They all came. Lee Ping, Tina Kwee, the Hoplite, General Barrage… When it was all done his men were as dead as Julius Caesar. The Leader soon followed, discovering too late that there was nothing magical about Murgleys. It was just a brand, just a sword.

A blade from Lee Ping came flying as the Leader pointed Murgleys at his opponent, hoping for some burst of dark energy to strike the Korean-Canadian down. It didn't. Lee's blade struck the Leader in the heart and this battle was over as soon as it began.

Sometimes a battle isn't the grand sort of thing shown in an epic book or film. Sometimes a battle is done in a matter of minutes.

"This is beyond anti-climatic." Commented Lee afterwards. "But I'm thankful for it. The less terrible a battle is, the less people are hurt."

"How did Basil put it that one time?" asked Cam. "When a conflict ends with neither commanders nor leaders dead no one wants to hear about it but when a conflict ends with a commander or leader dead someone wants to hear about it?"

"I think so." Said Tina. "It seems like nobody cares if a conflict is terrible or not. They just want to know if one of the leaders died."

"Well this conflict happened and it is over with those on the side of the right victorious." Stated Barrage. "We are as victorious as…" He paused because he did not know who to say they were as victorious as.

"Eric the Victorious." Finished Cam. Everyone looked at him, having no idea who that was. "First historically proven King of Sweden… I can't remember why he was called 'the Victorious' though, might have never lost a battle I think but I'm not sure."

"Then we are as victorious as Eric the Victorious." Said Barrage.

"That is such a redundant sentence." Commented Lee.


	10. Nothing Much

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Nothing Much**

At another dinner party of Basil's, Lee, Tina, Cam and Barrage all listened as Basil told the tale of Henry VI of England. Quite the story to tell at a party to celebrate his engagement to Venus Kellerman but no one was questioning him.

"So anyway, a man as weak-willed as him should not have been king." Said Basil as he sat before his fireplace. "I know he was the only known son of Henry V but his uncle John of Lancaster, the first Duke of Bedford, would have been a better choice. John should have been king not the regent of France for when Henry VI was king."

"John died without issue when Henry was fourteen years old." Stated Cam. "Who could have been next if John had died as king? John's younger brother: Duke Humphrey of Gloucester? He only had a daughter. Humphrey's successor would have been Henry eventually once his uncles were dead."

"Maybe not." Returned Basil. "Henry IV was not John of Gaunt's only son. Even if Humphrey had died in 1447 as king, Edmund Beaufort, the son of John of Gaunt's son John Beaufort would have become king. Once he died, we still would have gotten a Henry VI but just not the Henry VI we know since John Beaufort had a son by the name of Henry. After him would have come Charles Somerset, Henry's legitimized bastard, as Charles I. Not the Charles I history did come to know but a Charles I nonetheless. After Charles would come a different Henry VII in the form of Charles' son Henry Somerset. After him would have come a different William III in the form of Henry's son William Somerset. After him we would gotten a different Edward IV in the form of William's son Edward Somerset. After him we would have gotten a different Henry VIII in the form of Edward's son the first Marquess of Worcester and from him would have come a different Edward V and from that Edward V we would have gotten an Henry the Ninth."

"And it is at this point that I go to lay on the couch." Groaned Cam as he left to do so. Such an alternate history required a lot of thinking about.

Basil merely laughed. "Oh, Cam. Come on back. It's not that hard. We could go further back to after Edward the Confessor's death and imagine what it would have been like if Harald Hardrada had conquered England instead of William!"

"Have you imagined it?" asked Cam from the couch.

"Indeed I have and the Norwegian kings of England would have come to an end before the 1190's." replied Basil. He then turned to Lee and Tina. "Now, I heard you two were in France recently. What did you do there?"

"Oh, nothing much." Replied Lee.

 **The End**


End file.
